warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 45
Devstream #45 '''started on '''January 23, 2015, @ 2 PM EST On The Couch From LEFT to Right: *Studio Manager | GIVE US THE D Sheldon! *Animation Director | Oberon's Lifting Buddy Geoff! *Creative Director | Stay on Message Steve! *Statue | Oberon's Other Lifting Buddy Excalibur! *Horsey | Howdy Partner, Butterscotch! *Community Manager | FUSHPISHERS! Rebecca! *Design Director | Tenno Smorgasbord Master Scott! And of course the awesome Livestream crew (Tom, Dean, Warren, Conner, Danielle, Arthur, Jake), Megan, and everyone at DE! 1000 Platinum Prize Winners! To redeem your prize, message Warframe's Twitch profile with your PSN ID, Xbox Gamertag, or PC Account Name #"MiselTheFencer" (spelled out as MiselFencer) #'DudeBerry' #'Kelevara' General Announcements PAX East - TennoLive 2015/North America! March 6th, 2015! *Warframe.com/Tennolive signups are currently live! This TennoLive will be at PAX East, but a PAX East badge is not required to attend. We've got a great show, shocking reveals and an awesome after party planned so signup sooner rather than later! Applications close February 5. *All attendees PAX or non-PAX will get a wristband to enter. *Sign up at warframe.com/tennolive *Tenno party afterwards at the bar! 21 and over only: "An American thing" *Limited capacity! Apply soon! PC - Overtake Tactical Alert *Current stats: 130,000 players attempted, 33,000 winners Console Update ETA: Mid-next week! *Our Console Update 16 is still being worked on, and we still have no official date for release at this time. This Update will include Baro Ki'teer and Tenno Relays (including a stress test for MR 10+ and Prime Access Supporters!). *PS4 exclusive emblem! *Xbox Prestige Pack with exclusive Xbox skin! PC Update 16: Not Next Week, No ETA *8 Player Raids are being planned for Update 16! *The gloves come off! Raid content is incredibly difficult, and players need to figure out how to tackle the challenges we put forth on their own. Definitely not beginner friendly. *Raid rewards are totally rad, but are also top secret -- for now! J3 Golem''' It's come a long way, but the J3 Golem is slowly nearing completion. *This boss is multi-staged. Players start on the ship, fighting the Golem's invasion until exiting and fight him (it) in space via Archwing. *The boss is massive, and the fight should be quite epic. Part of the fight includes flying into the boss and dealing damage to internal organs. Being spit out is a possibility! Nekros We have a few changes planned to make Nekros a more formidable Warframe. The following list is a collection of tweaks that should be considered 'work in progress'. No detail here is final. *Soul Punch: Being made into a quick-cast ability, more like Vauban's orbs or Ember's fireball. Good for use on the run, rather than standing in place. *Shadows of the Dead: Resurrected enemies will have health and damage buffs. This should be affected by Mods, although the exact amount is still in debate. *Terrify: Will have an increased casting speed. Is being given a reduced range, but will affect more enemies nearby (Meaning that more enemies inside that range will be most likely affected). *Things may or may not happen to Desecrate. Who knows? - (Nerfing Desecrate? "Did you desecrate desecrate? Show me where you touched desecrate!" This is a joke/rumor, unconfirmed!) Ember *We feel she's in a much better spot now, and as feedback continues to come in we'll continue to observe and make changes as necessary! Changes will be made to Ember. Quests *Repeatable quests are being worked on right now, although there's no ETA as to when they will be released. There are many components to our questing system that need to be reworked into something easier to use -- for both players and our team! *Player-created quests haven't been forgotten, but will come into play once our current quest system has become more robust. Rest assured it's still a goal to have players make their own unique quests! PVP PvP is still being worked on. We haven't spoken much about it since Dark Sectors were implemented, but PvP refinements are definitely in the works. *We've got a dedicated team currently working on balancing both Dark Sectors and Conclave from the ground up. *We have a system in place where PvP specific Warframes, weapons, mods, and loadouts will be in play. These weapons will be very limited as we continue to balance and 'open' new weapons in PvP. *A PvP Syndicate is being created to reward players who enjoy PvP. This Syndicate also has its own unique Sigils, which we have some rough concepts of below: Conclave 1.png|PVP Sigil 1 Conclave 2.png|PVP Sigil 2 Conclave 3.png|PVP Sigil 3 New Warframe A new Warframe is in the works, but we're not quite ready to share all the details just yet. What we will do is tease everyone with a single piece of information on our latest design: Energy color selected in customization changes the elemental damage it deals with its powers. Let the guessing begin! It will also surprise veteran players. Relays A Relay Librarian is a planned future NPC, able to take in unique quests to unlock more lore or unique rewards. It's also planned to have the Librarian store all Mastery tests for Tenno to practice their skills on. New Statues are coming to each Relay location. These are works in progress, but help flesh out each Relay as its own uniquely identifiable station. Whether or not these statues venture into Clan Dojos is still under debate. Rotation C We think a reward for sticking around longer in endless modes is a good thing. While no promises can be made as to when an update to Rotation C would occur, we'll be sure to update everyone should any change occur with reward drops. Corpus Ladies! We revealed some new Corpus concept art last Devstream, but this time we have an exciting update on their in-game design. *Includes CORPUS LADIES! With rollerskates! *(Joke) Alad V's harem? "Rebecca said it first!" Mutalist Harem? "Rule 34 stream?" Revamped Audio and Visuals Audio testing is in progress, and our current testing revolves around adding reverb to Warframe. It's a feature that can only help to make the game more immersive, and preliminary testing has us very excited. PS4 Audio improvements are also on the way. The next update is going to fix a lot of the subpar sound quality currently present in-game. The presence of sound is going to be much better, you may need to adjust your volume! Adaptive Exposure is coming. Just like the human eye adjusts to various levels of brightness in the real world, Adaptive Exposure works the same. This feature helps make Warframe look far more detailed and engaging, particularly when moving from bright lights to darker rooms. Underwater Tileset *Archwing is being brought into the 'swimming' portions of the underwater tileset, giving us more to do with progressed Archwing weapons. *Custom enemies are being made, and movement is going to be reigned in compared to the speed of Archwing. *These new swimming sub-sections help improve the quality of Archwing overall, whether playing an Archwing Mission in space or undersea. Syndicates Augment Mod slots have been discussed, but are not going to be implemented. We're looking at exploring similar avenues for players to get the most from their augments. Parkour Overhaul Parkour 2.0 is still currently being developed. Vault momentum, one of the big flaws in our current system, is a prime example of change to come. Currently vaulting over an object is a static animation that cannot be effected by any Mods. By making a Warframe vault become more fluid we can help increase player immersion, and can better encourage movement-oriented gameplay. *Vault-overs are currently animation driven; will be changed to be dynamic for Warframe speed *Also to make Wallruns to be less sticky Thanks for reading and watching Tenno, see you in two weeks! Questions 8 Player Raid? *If you thought the Tactical Alert was hard... *Philosophy: the design team can try out new game mechanics, no hand-holding. Figure what to do through trial and error! *High MR content only; low MR players cannot attempt *Secret rewards! DE is experimenting with stuff! THE PUBLIC BOARD *Intent: a public board for the community to see how each of Warframe's aspects are developing! (Nice use of Trello DE!) *Currently looking for community feedback *Is it something we should use? More harm than good, showing some features that won't exist? *Another game tried this and it made the community very negatively because they added dates. We want to be transparent but also reasonable. *Things are way harder to implement in a game than it sounds on paper! *Lots of folks want to know about Focus System, but we're still working on it! Conflicts with other systems; corrupted mods, warframe ability modifiers *We can either show you the real ups and downs of our development, or a "corporatized bullet-point list" Excalibur & Rhino Exclusive Statues?''' *All Excalibur Statues are sold out! *Rhino will be available for purchase in the Warframe Merch store soon! We don't have a final date set, but everyone can still enjoy this sneak peek... Is the J3 Golem Redux an Archwing Boss, or the First Raid Boss? *Working on it! Took a while to rig the model *Not a raid. Multiple-state boss: play on a ship under attack, then leave to do Archwing, then inside Golem to do internal damage. *WIP video! *"Someone can't contain their excitement!" "For what?" "For the Rule 34!" "Golem Rule 34" Player-made Quests? *Developer-created quests need a lot of work! *Replayable quests are being worked on right now! *The entire system of making quests is a "house of cards," need to go back and fix that system so future quests are more stable A rise of PvP Discussion in the Forums! *We haven't touched it in a while! Over the break, we thought about the long-term of Warframe: the Conclave and PvP systems need to be good or gone *And we think we can make it good, but it needs a drastic rework with a dedicated team of 3-4 guys *Thinking of ways to improve PvP: ability to earn resources/XP from gameplay, PvP/Conclave exclusive mods (for use in PvP only), simplified gamemodes, restricted arsenals for players instead of bringing custom loadouts *Limited number of weapons and frames put into PvP, more added as they are balanced into PvP *Other concepts: 7th Syndicate that gives PvP Sigils. Lotus-inspired *Major overhauls coming! Nothing confirmed, but CTF prototype is in development Can you show us new Relay Rooms and stuff? *Statues will vary based on the Warframe Parts dropped by the planet's boss *Hoping clans would get customizable statues as well *"I want these on my desk!" *Librarian (scanning related quest), Archivist, Darvo (storefront) still in dev *Looking at changes in relay layout Login Reward Rework *Not super fast progress, but being worked on "Rotation C." There was a guarantee for a Prime Part, but Forma and other stuff dilute that guarantee. Rework to rotations or reward pools? *(Joke) "There is no D." "There is now!" Introducing Rotation D! *Rewards for longer survival runs? *Some tighter rotation on existing rewards Auction System for Trading? *We are fixing trading, don't know if auction is part of that Tintable Gold for all Prime stuff? *Kerry's slowly working on it! Steve, what did you bring to the Stream? *AUDIO: Revamping audio reverb for room size and material! Video demonstration! Will release U16 *ADAPTIVE EXPOSURE: Dynamic range, lighting contrast, camera adaption to light *WIP on the underwater tileset! Caves bored out of obsidian *Swimming? "Are we gonna go there?" No swimming; we're bringing Archwing underwater! *The idea of treading water felt a little weird. What about Archwing? We tried it and it looked really awesome! *Movements will be reigned in from space combat to match water physics *Special enemies for underwater: 'Grineer Frogmen?" "What the fuck!?" *Players want a little more Archwing, so this will be an extension of Archwing! All stuff will carry over. More interactive *(Joke) "So no separate archwings to build, like a Flowdonata? BirdLifters, FushPishers, FishPushers!" User comment: SHARKWING *(Joke) Ember Prime's hair goes out! Rhino sinks! Volt dies! PS4 Audio Flaw! *Every sound was cut down to 1/4th strength! It will be fixed in next update coming soon! *Might wanna turn your game down just in case, but sound is fully functional *Color correction also coming Syndicate Eximus Brigades: Syndicate Exclusive Enemies to hunt you? *Um... yes. Depth should be improved: new units, levels, rewards, transmissions *Syndicate missions will send in reinforcements to help you Augment Mod Slots made separate? *For the time being, we're keeping it as-is. We're experimenting with other solutions Lore? *Half of this is making the quest system better *Fans of Lore will be interested in the relay's Librarian. Global unlocks for all players when missions complete Weapon Balance? *"Rekta Ballistica" Tips to beat Overtake? *Uh, some of us haven't beaten it! Sheldon making fun of Prime Time? *He's just joking! Don't take it seriously, he shows up on PT Weapons? *Always looking at weapon balance! Thanks for watching! U16! Console submission! Desecrate? Sign up for TennoLive! Warframe themed deflated balls! Warframe Relay Statues Concept Ember Relay Statue.jpg|Ember Relay Statue Warframe Frost Relay Statue.jpg|Frost Relay Statue Warframe Hydroid Relay Statue.jpg|Hydroid Relay Statue Warframe Oberon Relay Statue.jpg|Oberon Relay Statue Warframe Rhino Relay Statue.jng.jpg|Rhino Relay Statue Warframe Volt Relay Statue.jpg|Volt Relay Statue Trivia *J-3 Golem will make its reappearance as the "2nd Archwing Boss" after the Balor Fomorians in the Operation Eyes of Blight event. *The Underwater Tileset will be the "12th Tileset" available in Warframe. Rumored Primed Items: *Volt is speculated by players to be most likely the next Primed Warframe in Update 16. *Coming along with the rumored "Volt Prime" is supposed to be the "Kazeru Prime Sugatra". *"Odonata Prime" is the first Archwing rumored to become Primed. Rumored Special Skins for Items: *Excalibur Prime and Frost Prime's own Immortal Skin. *Valentine's Day Skin for the "Paris" called "Abra Paris Skin, With it's contantly shifting finish of polished cloud-stone, the Paris Abra Skin is sure to impress". *3 Exclusive Skins for the PS4 for the weapons Gorgon, Viper, and Twin Vipers. Concept Relay Statues of Ember, Frost, Hydroid, Rhino, Oberon, and Volt appear in the Devstream: *Ember's Statue should appear at Saturn's Relay Kronia. *Frost's Statue should appear on Ceres, making it possible Ceres will obtain its own Relay. *Rhino's Statue should be fixed to appear only on Venus's Relay Vesper (If Vesper is rebuild after its destruction in the Operation Eyes of Blight event). It is currently used as the default statue for all Relays. *Hydroid or Oberon's Statue might appear on Earth's Relay Strata (If Strata is rebuild after its destruction in the Operation Eyes of Blight event). Since Hydroid drops currently from Councillor Vak Hek and Oberon used to drop from the old Councillor Vay Hek model. *Volt's Statue appears in the Devstream as well, but it is unknown where his statue will be placed. However, there was debation between if Relay Statues would appear in Dojos. Credits *Recab Credit goes to BuildMyPaperHeart on Reddit & AM-Bunny from Warframe Forums along with DE in their Overview. Media Concept Ember Relay Statue.jpg| Warframe Frost Relay Statue.jpg| Warframe Hydroid Relay Statue.jpg| Warframe Oberon Relay Statue.jpg| Warframe Rhino Relay Statue.jng.jpg| Warframe Volt Relay Statue.jpg| Warframe Rhino Statue.jpg| Warframe DE Public Board.jpg|DE Public Board / Planning Board Corpus Concepts.jpg|Concept Female Corpus Enemies Symbols.jpg|PVP Sigils Category:Livestreams Category:Videos